


Crossed Wires

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: whoverse_las, Gen, non-linear storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be hard to make a phone call for assistance sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires

**Year Five of the Reign of Queen Elizabeth the Tenth**

"Liz!"

She wakes from a sound sleep at the yell and it takes her a few seconds to figure out where the noise is coming from before crawling out of bed and picking up her communicator, "Who is this?"

There's a pause on the other end, "Amy."

"Who the hell are are you and how did you get this channel?" There's a startled yelp from the other end and the transmission goes dead. She shakes the device and contemplates calling in her security, but instead goes back to bed. It's been a long day.

**Year Twenty-Nine of the Reign of Queen Elizabeth the Tenth**

She's staring at the cups of water on her floor, trying to figure out the puzzle, when the video monitor comes to life. She's standing in seconds, ready to fight because there's no way anyone should've been able to connect to that monitor. On it is a girl with long red hair, "Liz!"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" She's already reaching to signal the alarm when the girl slumps down with a sigh and the screen goes blank. When her security team arrives they can't find anything wrong with the monitor.

**Year Nineteen of the Reign of Queen Elizabeth the Tenth**

She's stalking through the lower reaches of the ship when the monitor next to her lights up, "Liz! Do you recognize me?"

It's a girl with long red hair and she's certain she's never seen her before in her life. More importantly she's wearing her mask and very few people know about the mask. She doesn't get the chance to say anything before the girl looks at her and slumps forward and puts her head in her hands. The monitor goes dark.

She's extra careful with her investigations after that.

**Year Twelve of the Reign of Queen Elizabeth the Tenth**

There's something wrong with the water. She can't quite figure out what it is, but she knows something is wrong. Something that should be obvious and just isn't. Her communicator beeps and she picks it up absently, "Yes?"

"Liz! It's Amy."

"Who? How did you get this channel?"

The communicator goes dead and she drops it back onto the table. She sees it then, the way the ripples spread out when the device impacts the table, that's what's wrong with the water.

**Year Twenty-Six of the Reign of Queen Elizabeth the Tenth**

She's on an elevator headed towards some function or another, some sort of political thing, when the video feed flickers and suddenly shows a strange man. He looks surprised for a second before turning to look behind him, "Amy! We got through."

"Who the hell are you?" She doesn't get a response from the boy, although he does at least look suitably cowed by her demand.

Instead a woman pushes him to the side and throws out her hands, "Do you recognize me?"

This is absurd, "Am I supposed to?" The girl lets out a small scream of frustration and the video returns to normal.

**Three Years After the Abdication of Queen Elizabeth the Tenth**

She's in her rooms, still the royal suite even though she's no longer Queen. It was easier to stay than to move her stuff. Life's been a lot more boring since she abdicated, no mysteries to solve or wrongs to right. Just politics because no one else seems to understand that she abdicated and they need to find a new Queen. So when the monitor comes to life with a squawk and she sees Amy on the other end she practically flies across the room, "Amy! Is the Doctor there?"

"You recognize me?" Amy seems surprised, but happy. Although Liz isn't sure why she wouldn't recognize Amy.

"Of course I recognize you."

"Great! That's great." There's a pause as Amy seems to have trouble figuring out what she wants to say next, "We need your help. The Doctor's in trouble."

"Trouble?" Now this is just the sort of thing she's been waiting for, not that she wants the Doctor to be in serious trouble or anything. "Count me in. And if the Doctor's in trouble who's we?"

"There's Rory, my husband, and I think you know River. " Amy smiles at her brightly, "We'll be right there. We had a lot of trouble finding the right you."

With that statement the screen goes blank as a grinding sound fills the room. Liz turns towards the corner she can see the Tardis materializing in.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wires Crossed (the better in person remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401303) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k)




End file.
